Life Is Strange Season 2
|releasedate= TBA |genre = |modes= Single Player |rating=ESRB: M PEGI: 18 |media = |requirements = (minimum) (required) |input = |cabinet = |arcade system = |cpu = TBA |sound = TBA |display = |pregame = Life Is Strange: Before The Storm |nxtgame = |precanongame = Life Strange (Season 1) |nxtcanongame = }} "Life Is Strange Season 2" is an upcoming developed by DONTNOD Entertainment. "Life Is Strange Season 2" will reportedly be an original story, with no relation to the events in Life Is Strange or Before The Storm. "Life Is Strange Season 2" is currently in development, pending release for the , and the via and other online retail sites for PC Gaming. Story Official Description Characters :PENDING Summary :PENDING Episodes :PENDING Gameplay :PENDING Development During Life Is Strange Release During an interview with during E3 2015, when asked if''Life Is Strange'' would receive a second season, producer, Luc Baghadoust expressed an interest in continuing the episodic series with a "second season". “We would love to have the opportunity to do another season,” Baghadoust said.LIFE IS STRANGE’S SECOND SEASON WOULD STAR A NEW CAST (IF IT HAPPENED) “We’re working so hard to finish Episodes 4 and 5. It’s a lot of work. It’s a lot of stress. We have a limit of time to put out each episode. We want to stick to the eight week release between each episode as much as we can.” Whether or not the series would continue onward with a second season was not dependent on the ending of the "first season", as the story of Max Caulfield and Chloe Price was "narratively complete". Co-game director and art director Michel Koch stated that if a second season did come about, it would feature a new cast, similar to that of series like and . “We can really go with other characters, other locations, but still keep the identity of the game, the themes of the game,” he said. Announcement February 2017, rumors began to circulate that DONTNOD Entertainment was working on a second season of Life Is Strange.Rumor – Life is Strange’s Second Season Possibly Already in the Works The information was taken from a German website, pcgames.deLife Is Strange Season 2 Release, that speculated that sectioned off parts of the DONTNOD Entertainment offices during a tour suggested that other projects besides VAMPYR were being worked on. May 18, DONTNOD Entertainment officially announced that the season season of Life Is Strange was under development on their official , and the official Square Enix blog.A special message from DONTNOD EntertainmentLife is Strange 2 finally confirmedDontnod Announce Work on a New Life is Strange Game The "second season" has been in production under the "Life Is Strange Team" since before the release of the Limited Edition physical release of the game for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC on January 19, 2016.Life Is Strange: Limited Edition - Moby Games A month later, rumors of "prequel to Life Is Strange" were circulated across major gaming news sites. Life Is Strange publisher, Square Enix, later clarified that the second season was unrelated to the prequel, being developed by Deck Nine Games, and was one of two projects related to the Life Is Strange licence that were under development. On the 22 of June 2018 a video was posted on YouTube announcing the release Life is Strange Season 2 Episode 1 on the 27 of September 2018. Style and Theme :PENDING System Requirements :PENDING Release Digital Release :PENDING Physical release :PENDING Delays :PENDING Critical Reception :For a individual breakdown of scores for each episode, visit the "Episode Guide" for the game. As "Life Is Strange Season 2" is an episodic game, an overall an comprehensive consensus of the game may not reached or aggregated until long after the game's release. As such, this subsection of the article will be updated as and when. Accolades :PENDING Sales :PENDING Trivia :PENDING Videos Announcements A special message from DONTNOD Entertainment|The announcement video for the second season of Life Is Strange Trailers Behind the Scenes Gameplay Gallery Promotional Screenshots Concept Art External Links *Official Website *Official Facebook *Official Twitter *Official Forums *Official Tumbleblog * Notes References }} Category:Life Is Strange (Season 2) Category:Games